We're going to be Friends
by NikkiBee
Summary: I guess maybe no one's tried this before but here goes... Enjoy. Napoleon/OC.


**Hi guys! I know that this is a big change from what I usually write about, but I wanted to give this a shot! First off, I am in**_** love **_**with the movie Napoleon Dynamite. I don't see it as some quirky, stupid flick, but as a message to all kids like the ones found in that movie. I consider myself like those kids :D Because I think that the main message being conveyed by that movie is friendship and being comfortable in your own skin. It's about a group of dorky misfits who rose above everyone else in a way that wasn't a popularity contest. That's what my story is about :) btw my character is based off my in some ways. This takes place before Napoleon meets Pedro and Deb. :P **

We're Going to be Friends

"No, don't put that box down. Go put it in the dining room like I told you to."

I sighed and hastily took the cardboard box into my tired arms. My mom was seriously getting on my nerves.

I nudged open the screen door with my toe and stepped into our new house. We had just moved here from South Dakota.

I walked through the empty hallway, tripping over the occasional box. Which room was the dining room again?

Finally I just dropped the box in a random room. I flinched when I heard a cracking sound followed by the tinkling of what sounded like glass.

I slowly backed out of the room without leaving a trace that I was there, whistling to myself.

I stepped out onto the small lawn again. I noticed a house next door that looked similar to ours and wondered if it was occupied. If so, I hoped there was another girl my age who lived there.

That would make things a whole lot easier.

I saw my mom approaching me out of the corner of my eye and quickly tried to make it look like I was doing something useful.

"Jenny, why don't you go on up to your room? Work on unpacking then get to bed. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

"Okay," I mumbled and walked back into the threshold. I came across a room that had a few boxes with my name on them strewn across the floor.

I put some blankets on the floor and tried to set up my television set without luck.

Starting to get a headache, I lay down and tried to get some rest, dreading the morning.

What seemed like only seconds later, I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock screaming.

I clicked it off and quickly got dressed in the first presentable outfit I could find, which consisted of jeans and a plain red t-shirt.

I ate some cereal and and put my tennis shoes on before I joined my mom in the car.

"I could've taken the bus..." I murmured.

"Well, I still needed to fill out your paperwork," she replied, backing out of the driveway.

As we drove down the road, I noticed a boy about my age standing alone in his driveway. My first thought was, "Man, what a dork!" but I tried to erase those thoughts from my mind because I'm not much of a cool cat myself. Probably because I say things like cool cat.

His eyes were almost closed, concealed behind huge glasses. His teeth were kinda big, and his mouth was parted slightly. A curly mop of blonde hair sat on the top of his head.

He was just sort of staring off into the distance, daydreaming about who knows what.

As we passed him, he raised his hand and waved, looking at me with interest.

Before I knew what I was doing, I waved back.

My mom snorted beside me.

"What?" I asked with a glare.

"Nothing, nothing..." she responded with laughter fading from her voice.

I rolled my eyes and didn't talk for the rest of the way there.

We soon arrived at Preston High School. A bunch of kids were mulling around the front lawn, talking or playing hackey sack.

We parked and got out and I followed my mom to the office.

I just sort of hung back while she signed some things. The lady at the desk handed me my new gym uniform and a schedule.

When my mom finished, she just waved goodbye to the women in the office, bid me good day, and left.

I was stunned.

My eyes scanned over my schedual and I realized that I had geography first.

"Hey, Napoleon would you come here for a second?" came the desk-lady's voice behind me.

"I guess..." A deep voice said. "Is that a new kid or something?"

I turned around and saw the boy from next door standing there.

"Yes, Napoleon," continued the lady's voice.

Napoleon?

"I want you to show her where her locker and first period are."

"Okay..." said Napoleon, scratching his neck.

"Have a great first day, Jenna!" the woman said from behind us.

"It's Jenny..." I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" asked Napoleon.

"Oh... My names not Jenna, it's Jenny."

"Oh okay. That's a sweet name."

I almost blushed

"Yeah, my names Napoleon Dynamite. It's pretty much the coolest name of all time."

"Yeah that is a pretty cool name," I returned, smiling up at him.

He almost smiled back.

So he helped me open my locker and conveniently we had the same first period.

Same with second. And third. And every time I sat next to him. I was kind of afraid to do anything else.

But he seemed okay.

At gym, as I dressed out, I noticed a pretty girl with long blonde hair sitting by herself, examining her nails.

As I passed her, I cheerily said "Hi!", hoping to make a new friend.

She just glared at me, as if wondering who had the nerve to speak in her presence.

I tried not to show a reaction and walked away as if that didn't just happen.

When the coach blew the whistle, signaling us to leave the locker room, I watched as the blonde girl linked arms hastily with another brown haired girl and pranced away.

I rolled my eyes. I know the type.

Once outside, I wondered what to do with myself.

I noticed some girls playing basketball but I didn't dare join them.

I spotted Napoleon playing tetherball by himself.

I smirked and approached him. It was obvious that I wasn't going to be popular at this school so I figured I had nothing to lose...

"Hey Jenny... You wanna play me?" Napoleon said, squinting in the bright sunlight.

"Sure," I said with a small smile and stood opposite from him.

He tossed the ball, missed, and then successfully served it the second time.

As the ball flew toward me, I raised my hand and swatted it blindly. Somehow, I hit it and it went flying around the pole.

Napoleon tried to intercept it without luck and the ball just kept spinning around until it ran out of rope. I had won.

"Wow... No ones ever beaten me at tetherball before. You're pretty good then."

I giggled an shrugged at him.

"Beginners luck?"

"Yeah that's what I was thinking too..." he said and I laughed harder. This guy was so full of himself. It was like he didn't let anything get to him. He don't care if he was a total loser in everyone else's eyes. He just goes on with life.

I liked that.

So we played a few more games of tetherball until it was time to go dress in.

It wasn't a shocker that I had fifth period with him too.

But I didn't have sixth or seventh.

When the bell rang, I went out to where the buses were, wondering which I should get on.

I noticed Napoleon boarding on a bus off by itself.

Seeing as my mom wasn't in the car rider line, I hurried over to the bus and got on.

That's when I realized it was full of a bunch of ten to eleven year old kids.

I sat in the seat next to Napoleon in the back silently.

I tapped him on the shoulder and aroused him from whatever he was drawing in his binder.

"Um, why are there a bunch of little kids on this bus?"

"Well, there aren't a lot of kids who ride the bus in our neighborhood, so our school just has an elementary bus pick us up."

"Oh okay,"

The bus revved and we headed off.

Napoleon opened his binder again and continued drawing.

I peeked over and noticed it was some sort of big cat thing.

"What are you drawing?" I asked finally.

I looked down at me through his huge specs. "It's a liger. It's pretty much my favorite animal. It's like a lion and a tiger mix. Bred for its skills in magic."

I gave him a small smile. "That's cool,"

He went back to drawing.

After awhile, the bus finally came to our stop.

Most of the kids were already let off.

I flipped my backpack over my shoulder and followed Napoleon off the bus.

"See you tomorrow," he said, raising his hand awkwardly.

"Yeah... You too." I said softly and we parted ways.

As I walked to my new house, I realized today wasn't a total fail. I had met someone who I could get along with, which was a start.

I could tell that we were going to be friends.

**So there! If I get some reviews, I will continue the story! Please review for the sake of ligers!**


End file.
